


A Bird Vs The Nest

by TheGraysonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, Duke Thomas is Signal, Gen, Guns, Harper Row is Bluebird, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Slade Wilson, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGraysonOfGotham/pseuds/TheGraysonOfGotham
Summary: Nightwing decided one day to go visit his family. Batman decided one day to go confront a criminal. Deathstroke decided he wasn't paid enough. When things go awry from the people you least expect it's up to Nightwing to save Gotham.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Harper Row, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	A Bird Vs The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to my first fanfic ever! Hope you enjoy it and have a nice day!  
> Thoughts are in Italics.  
> Speech is in quotes.  
> Thoughts that aren't the character's are in bold.

Dick Grayson was many things, he was once Robin, once Batman, and now he is Nightwing. Yet today he chooses to be Dick Grayson, big brother to a chaotic family and the son of Bruce Wayne.  
  
Driving down to Wayne Manor, Dick just couldn't help but grin like an idiot at the possible mayhem he may step into. After parking his car in the garage, he feels as if something is off, Alfred doesn't even come out to greet him for Pete's sake! _Or maybe he finally got that vacation?_ Bruce may have just done something morally questionable again and everyone is cleaning up his mess or something? The manor has never been this quiet, especially with Jason mentioning that he would be staying for the day as well. Creeping through eerie hallways like an alley cat, Dick eventually found himself at the living room. Upon noticing that the tables and chairs have been recently used he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Taking note of the excessive coffee cans, seriously Tim we had a talk, he ended up at the entrance of the Batcave. Taking in a deep breath he stepped in, expecting to be attacked and surprisingly, it was also empty of all life. Noticing that the comms were online Dick decided to go suit up to check out what the family's been up to. _So much for a family day huh?_ Quickly changing into his Nightwing costume, complete with his trademark ecrisma sticks. He stepped out of the changing room and started performing a few stretches that everyone called inhuman. After feeling prepared to venture out in Gotham he noticed something glinting in the light...   
  
Nightwing side stepped just in time to barely dodge a set of batarangs that whizzed past him, his outstretched arm caught one and threw it back to the mystery assailant. Hearing a grunt and a clang of metal on metal, Damian Wayne, Robin lunged at him out of the shadows. _Whoa what's up with Dami attacking me? No way is this a training session_ thought Dick as he rolled under Damian's aerial slash with his blade. "Hey Lil' D! What's going on?" shouted Dick only to receive a scoff in reply. _He must be really mad, but his moves aren't sloppy or erratic, he's focused as if I'm just another criminal.... If he's not angry at me then what is this supposed to be?_ With his head in the clouds he danced around and evaded the slashes and attacks thrown his way effortlessly, even the occasional batarang or throwing knife didn't deter him. Being forced into the defensive wasn't his preferred style of combat but he couldn't risk hurting Damian. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a shadow behind him, seeing as Damian didn't seem to care proved that it was an enemy. Flipping over Damian and using his back as a spring board Nightwing righted himself mid-air to see his second enemy, Cass or in this case, Black Bat. _Crap, this isn't ideal, I don't want to hurt them either but I don't think I have a choice anymore._ Shifting to a more offensive stance Nightwing raised his fists, not going as far as using his ecrisma against his family. Black Bat stayed back while Robin charged with his sword in hand, with focus rising Dick ducked under Robin's thrust and using Damian's momentum against him he flipped his brother over his shoulder into the hard floor, forcing air to escape his lungs. With Robin recovering, Dick charged at Black Bat and upon seeing the smallest hint of a rising kick, Nightwing swerved to the side just in time. Locating a blind spot and with a series of expertly aimed collection of jabs and kicks Black Bat was sent staggering backwards. Taking the moment to take a deep breath Nightwing ducked just in time to avoid getting his head bashed in by one medium sized Red Robin. _Seems I was right, more show up when the others are having trouble, but this isn't good. I can't take the whole family on for too long._ Using the brief moment of surprise on Tim's face, Dick aimed a open palmed strike at his kidney to stun him, and then proceeded to throw him at Cass and Damian, who attempted to charge him while he was busy with Tim. "Jason, Steph, Duke, Harper, Bruce, you guys can come out now - I really wanna say hi!" said Nightwing into the darkness of the Batcave. In response he heard the rustling of fabric overhead and blocked two flying kicks aimed at him, courtesy of Spoiler and Signal. The sound of two guns being cocked was all it took for Dick to jump off the two's shoulders and flip mid-air to dodge an electric blast and a spray of rubber bullets, all credit going to Red Hood and Bluebird. The fluttering of a cape was all he needed to re-orientate himself and aim a mid-air roundhouse kick at the gliding Batman. Landing with the grace of a cat, Dick turned to face his enemies with a grin on his face. Batman stood imposing as ever at the front with Black Bat and Robin at either side, eager to attack. Spoiler and Signal met behind Batman holding their fists up with Red Robin behind Damian clutching his staff while Red Hood and Bluebird reloaded their firearms, almost daring Nightwing to move.   
  
His grin turning feral, Nightwing unhooked both of his ecrisma sticks from his back and with one in each hand, took a stance. "Let's see what you got ;)"


End file.
